Heart's Going Crazy
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: Another fic from me. Different, I hope!! Read, review, enjoy!!


Heart's Going Crazy

**Heart's Going Crazy, 1**

**Lily / James**

> **New fic!!!!!! This one is partly based on a movie, DTPH, but not completely. Most of the plot is my own. I had fun writing this chapter. I think I will continue this, along with my Journey to Love series. Yup. I hope you like this, I really do. Read, review, enjoy. :)**
> 
> ---
> 
> "Oh my God, Lil, don't you think James Potter is sooo incredibly cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute?" Cara Tapis sang out, dumping her books on the bed and sitting down cross-legged on the floor. Lily rolled her eyes as a response.
> 
> "Seriously, Lil!! Did you see the way he looked at me just now? You know, when he was walking down the hallway?? Oh my God, his eyes!!!!!!!" Cara continued, leaning forward in her excitement.
> 
> "Cara, the minute a guy looks at you, you go crazy. And the minute James looks at any girl, she goes crazy. And right now, I think crazy is the best word to describe you. I mean, James? Couldn't you find anyone better?" Lily said, folding her blanket neatly. "I mean, James Potter!! Ugghhh!"
> 
> This time, Cara rolled her eyes, getting up. "Well Lil, you're just about the only girl that isn't nuts about James. Trust me, I know. Well, see ya!!" she said, running a brush through her hair and opening the door at the same time.
> 
> "Where are you going now?" Lily asked, smoothing her bed and flopping down on it. "To find James, of course! I need help with Potions homework. But I think I'll be doing some REAL homework!!" she said, with a giggle. Lily sighed, rolling over. "Good luck!" she called out. The reply was a slam of the door and a gentle breeze ruffling her hair.
> 
> ---
> 
> Later in the day, Lily struggled to keep her eyes open as Professor Binns droned on and on and on and on. Finally, five minutes before the class ended, he made an announcement that caused everyone to sit up straight and groan their hearts out.
> 
> "Class, we will soon be visiting the Great Dome of Magical History," he started. At this, a few people moaned softly.
> 
> "Since the Dome is very large, we will be taking the whole day off to visit it," he continued. At this, everyone groaned.
> 
> "A whole day of HISTORY?" Cara whispered incredulously to Lily. By now, everyone was listening with rapt attention.
> 
> "We will, however, partner up in groups of two. Your partners will be assigned to you tomorrow, through a special process. Each pair will study a certain part of the Dome. After we return, we will report our findings to the entire class in a short presentation."
> 
> As he finished, a buzz of chatter broke out everywhere. Everyone was wondering what the "special process" of assigning partners was. "I just hope I get James!" Cara whispered to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. "I hope I do NOT get Potter as my partner!" she said, throwing Cara a hard look.
> 
> "Come ON Lil! Give the guy some credit! He _is_ smart, you have to agree. I mean, look at his grades!" Cara said, desperately trying to get Lily to say _something_ good about James. "Come on, Lil," she said again.
> 
> "Okay, okay!! I give up. He _is_ good at studies. Happy?" Lily said, grimacing. "YES!" Cara yelped, a little too loud. The class stared at her.
> 
> "Uh, sorry . . . "
> 
> "Sheez, Cara! You really are crazy about him . . ."
> 
> ---
> 
> The next day, the class filed into History of Magic quietly. They were all silently pondering who their partner would be, some with apprehension, some even with fear. Binns stood in front of the room, twirling his wand in his fingers.
> 
> Cara was nervous. "What's he going to do? Why's he got his wand in History of Magic class?"
> 
> Lily patted her arm. "Relax, Cara. I'm sure you'll get James." "Hope so," Cara whispered back.
> 
> "Silence!" Binns barked. "I have been thinking about the pairing, and have come to the conclusion that each group must have one male and one female. Now, no complaints!" he added, as the class began it's usual "groaning routine".
> 
> Lily looked sick, Cara looked slightly happier. The rest of the class had different reactions based on each person.
> 
> "I will be sorting you using pixie dust. Pixie dust determines which person you work best with. I will use the dust on the males. The pixie dust will give a glow at the partner that it picks. Now, let's start."
> 
> "I am going to such lengths to get you good partners because this is a major project. It is essential to have the right kind of partner," he concluded. This made the people even more nervous.
> 
> With a great scraping noise, all the boys lined up near Binns. The girls whispered amongst each other, some giggling and some biting their nails.
> 
> "Let's start!" he said. He took out a jar full of dust and dipped his wand in it. With that, he tapped the first boy's head. A blueish - green light glowed immediately, near Tina Falcon.
> 
> One by one, the boys stepped forward, getting tapped and finding their partners. Lily got more and more nervous as the number of boys dwindled. James Potter was still in the queue. The odds were getting closer. 
> 
> Finally, Binns reached Sirius Black, who was in front of James Potter. He tapped Sirius' head, and a light glowed near Cara, who promptly gasped. A couple of girls gave her dangerous looks.
> 
> Lily's heart thumped painfully. If James didn't get Cara, who would he get? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the light glowing in front of her. A tap from Cara brought her back to the world.
> 
> "Lucky! You got James!" Cara said to her.
> 
> "Huh? OH NO!" Lily groaned, burying her head in her arms. Cara patted her comfortingly.
> 
> "You call that lucky!! You can have him, for all that I care!" Lily exclaimed. In front of her, a cheerful, perky voice called out,
> 
> "HI LILY, or should I say, HOWDY PARTNER!!"
> 
> ---
> 
> **Ok, what do you think? Tell me in a review . . . more to come soon. I am writing the next chapter of the Journey to Love series, so expect that out soon as well. Read, review, enjoy!!**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


End file.
